sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Dan Johnson
Name: Dan Johnson Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 11th School: Franklyn Senior School Homeroom: Mr. Dolph's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Hockey, bass guitar, wrestling, muscle cars, handguns Appearance: Dan's a girthy individual, standing at about 5'11 1/2 and weighing a little over 200 lbs. He has medium-length light brown hair (usually stuffed under an AC/DC baseball cap), squinty eyes behind a pair of glasses, a generous helping of freckles, and the smile of a three-year-old at Christmas. Usually sporting a pair of cheap, comfortable sneakers and faded jeans, he is partial to wearing his Detroit Red Wings jersey over any old t-shirt. This is red with white stripes. Biography: Dan is Franklyn's hockey hero. Developing a keen interest in the sport at an early age and playing the street variety regularly with his father, Dan wanted very much to play on a local boys team when he was 8, but was unable to make the cut due to his ineptitude at ice skating. Dissappointed but not beaten, he spent months improving his key weak point at the local community center. During this time (and a particularly bad fall no less), he nearly made the common childhood mistake of giving up when the going got tough. Nevertheless, he stuck it through and made it onto the team the following year, actually out-skating many of the other boys who were returning from the previous season. Combined with his puck skills, young Dan was nothing short of an exceptional player, joining the league every year after that, except in his final year in the age bracket, when he had to spend 7 months rehabilitating his knee after an accident on the ice. Still, photos of the smiling boy in his hockey gear adorned the refridgerator at the Johnson house. Dan adapted to highschool well, making a couple close friends and a good many casual aquaintances. While he could never become anything more than "friends" with a lot of the girls he was interested in, he did enjoy a brief stint with one of the girls on the basketball team. Still, as many friends as he made, Dan's competetive attitude and relentlessness on the boards made him the scorn of some of the other highschool teams. And their girlfriends. And their girlfriends' friends. It's funny how that big chain reaction can occur. One particular occasion in the 10th grade, after a heated hockey fight with another player, Dan was told by said player that he would be waiting in the parking lot for him. He was true to his word, and Dan floored him accordingly. This, of course, worsened his reputation at the other schools. And got him kicked off of the team for the rest of the year. During this time he explored his other interests, joining the school wrestling team, getting some time in at the Denton shooting range, and taking up the bass guitar. It was a more relaxed year, but he was still eager to return to his favorite sport. Ironically, the Franklyn hockey team won the finals that season, and Dan was sorely dissappointed. This year, he has had no trouble slipping right back into the team's fold as if the ugly business before had never occurred. At least to the Franklyn team, anyway. Dan is receiving a much more hostile reception from rival teams this season, however he is convinced that he won't fall for the same provocation from before. We'll see. Advantages: Dan is a big guy, and strong to boot. He is a good strategist regarding plays and is more calm and collected in tense situations than the average player. Not to mention he's a good shot with a pistol. Disadvantages: Dan has made a few enemies on his rival schools' hockey teams, as well as in Franklyn, seeing as he doesn't always rub people the right way. He is also a big target, and can't run as fast as some of the other students with his bad knee. Number: Boy #92 --- Designated Weapon: Syringe Conclusions: If he's lucky, he might last the first day. We've seen plenty of his type. Big and jocky, with a semi-good head on his shoulders. Perhaps one of our fairer faced ladies, like say G30, will give him something special before gutting him like a fish. He might have had a chance with a better weapon, but what type of shooting skills is he going to but to use with a syringe? Good luck, loser. The above biography is as written by CycoKiller. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Edgar Judah Killed by: Roland Kelly Collected Weapons: Stun Gun Allies: None Enemies: Ernest Decarteret, Roland Kelly Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "Come ooooon, paper fan." "Hey Casper, I'm not sure you've noticed, but only one person's walking out of here alive. Don't take this personally, but I don't think it's gonna be you." -- to Ernest Decarteret "Sorry Ed. At least you get to go see your bro, right?" -- to Edgar Judah Other/Trivia *Johnson is an insert of SOTF handler Scipher. Threads A list of threads that contained Dan Johnson, in chronological order. *Oh, Xian... *I'm Alive *Storm A-Comin' *God Almighty *Dr. Dan the Medicine Man Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dan Johnson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students